catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Icefern50/PLEASE READ
Please read if you haven't, I want to know if it is a good idea or not. And if it is please join the wiki. CITS isn't that much anymore and this wiki is way better. So I would love the admins here to go to the new one and still be admins or apart of staff. I really hope you support this idea! This wiki was made. Go here: http://varietyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. But if you haven't read, voted, or commented please do! Thank you! Alright, so yes. I am back, way sooner than I thought, This blog might be long but please take a couple of minutes to read. When I was gone I thought of a lot of things about the wiki, and also said by Feathertail Millie. Warriors roleplay.. that's out now. There are so very many wiki's of this. And one of them I know off is the most active roleplay wiki I have ever seen. It's Rowan's wiki. I think it is wonderful and active. We need a new idea, and maybe even a new wiki. I made a new wiki, but it is fanfiction. And that place will probably just be wiki just to go on, nothing much I promise you. So I have though of many ideas and I love all of them. So eventually I had though of so many ideas it hurt my head. So here are just a couple, and this discussion might lead to new wiki. Because my idea well.... is a new wiki. *'Pokemon Roleplay'- Yeah, I though of Pokemon and I'm not a big fan. Not at all, but I know a lot of people like it. Some of my best friends on here LOVE to roleplay it. So then I thought of this for a long while also. So long after I thought of the whole wiki thing I had a headache, anyways. The Pokemon roleplay is a great idea in my position. But I also don't like to roleplay pokemon. So.. why make a wiki if you don't like what it is? Well so this idea was out. I forgot about it. I have a long list I could tell you about my ideas in Pokemon I thought of but.. you would stop reading. *'Wolf Roleplay'- Of course! Why not? well I love wolves, and I watch animations of them. There great, and the animations are just unbelievable. I have always wanted to animate, but I can't Dx but also that's not the point. So we are going to get back about talking about wolves. ahh wolves, wolves wolves wolves! So I though of a roleplay wiki on that. I looked it up to see if the wiki was taken, there is only two wolf roleplay wiki's and there inactive. So I though of that. THEN, it hit me. The same thing that all of these ideas did. Not everyone likes it, not everyone likes wolves, or wolf roleplay. *'MLP Roleplay'- My little Pony friendship is magic roleplay. There so fun to watch lol, so anyways. I though of this and I love them. Making your own ponie, and bronie.... FUN! but always it's not always fun when people don't want to. And not that many people join the wiki or roleplay. And I know a lot of people like them and all, and I think EVERYONE likes them. And it would be fun to roleplay walking around pony ville lol. Or roleplaying a pony like Fluttershy? Fun eh? but there is always someone that doesn't want to, or doesn't like it. And I don't want that happening! No not at all! *'Warriors Roleplay'- Bleh, skipped to the last one I though of. Yes, of course. And warriors fanfic... lets see how many wiki's there are of that 1....5.....90....100.... probably atleast 100. With all the names out there? Warriors Central, Warriorcatsclanrp, Cats of the Stars, just a bunch. I don't really want to name all of them. But you know this wiki IS a warriors roleplay (lol drr dr dr) not at the one reading this (ppfft) just to me. So of course to many wikis of this, not everyone likes it.... Alright, I though of at least 10 things, and 1000 ideas for all of them. Now I only named 4, with about only 2 ideas. Might not seem like it but to yes... they say you have about 3000 thoughts a day... I have about 3000000000000 a day. Anyways all of my thoughtful thoughts.. all of them lead into one. I mean it I really do. And the last idea, well I'm gonna put some detail into it. I was thinking of all of this on the plane and in the car on our way to Portland to our new house. And I was in my room unpacking stuff when I came across the best idea ever. I was putting my stuff on my desk were I write, my writing stuff was there. So I though I need to write this down. So I sat there writing all of my ideas down. It took forever and I mean FOREVER I don't understand why I wrote it all down!? Anyways. My final idea, well I really like it. And I think most of you probably know my idea by now. So here it is. It might have a lot of thought into it, just be glad it's not my whole idea. *'Variety Roleplay'- I thought of this awhile in my new room.... It's just a great idea I think. THAT way, everyone can come and MLP roleplay, warriors roleplay, wolf roleplay, WHATEVER THEY WANT!!!! It's a great idea, it is making a new wiki and all, and we are far into this one. But face it, this wiki... a bunch of other wiki's have the same idea, they edited and edited, and they had a lot done. But not that many people are gonna join and edit. Because the idea is already taken! I looked up roleplay wiki, it's taken. But inactive. So I thought of Variety Roleplay, looked it up. Not taken. I just like the idea and I am really for it! Some people might think nah.. probably just another "warriors" rolplay or "pokemon" roleplay. Well it's not!! it's a Variety roleplay. Not a MLP roleplay. Not a warriors, not a pokemon. It's Variety Roleplay. It might get activity, because NOBODY has come up with the idea. And the wiki that has, is inactive. They gave up a long time ago. But we are here now and we can make the wiki and be active. I would love to here your comments, concerns, or whatever. I want to know if my idea is good or not. And I am so sorry it is so long. Is this a good idea or not? Hell Yes! Yeah I guess... No.. and I don't care Category:Blog posts